Naruto Inutaisho
by Broly LSSJ4
Summary: Naruto Inutaisho is the elder brother to Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha's sealing to the sacred tree Naruto Inutaisho travels to the Narutoverse to investigate a mysterious force calling out to him, while passing off his investigation of the ninja world as merely boredom. sorry if the summary sucks not very good at them.


Naruto Inutaisho

Chapter 1: Enter Naruto.

A/N: Hey everybody I'm back with a new story in years, hopefully this one will be much more successful than my first fanfiction story which had been sitting on my computer for a couple years before i had published it, anyways please review,and let me know what you think also please do not leave flames because they will be ignored or blocked.

* * *

"HI"- talking

'HI'- thinking

 _HI -_ flashbacks

 **HI** \- jutsus/techniques

On to the story.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked on as his younger brothers fought each other over their father's fang Tetsusaiga, it has been over two hundred years since their father died saving Inuyasha,and his mother from certain death at the hands of Takemaru of Setsuna. Before his death Inutaisho had given instruction's to Myoga, Totosai,and Saya to give his swords to his son's, Naruto had been given So'unga because of his immense power,and unbreakable will. Sesshomaru was given Tenseiga in the hopes he would learn to show compassion towards humans. Inuyasha was given Tetsusaiga as a means to protect instead of killing others. Naruto looked exactly like his father,(if you don't know how he looks like look up Inutaisho.) with the exception of his markings instead of one on each cheek he has three. Naruto had just returned from visiting another dimension full of shinobi, while Naruto was there he had made Friends,and allies with some of the shinobi from the different hidden villages, one such person he had befriended was a young Hana Inuzuka who had bumped into the powerful Dog Demon while on a mission outside of Konoha. Another couple of people he had befriended was a young Itachi,and Shisui Uchiha, Naruto had accidentally stumbled across the two while he was walking around the training grounds, of course the two were surprised when Naruto had walked right into the training ground they had been sparring in.

/Flashback.\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _Naruto was walking down a road when suddenly he felt something crash into his back he then turned around, and looked down when he caught sight of a young girl around the age of eleven or thirteen with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, her face was heart shaped with red fang-like markings on her cheeks. Naruto had also noticed three dogs by her side, she then looked up when she noticed a shadow looming over her. "sorry for running into you." she had said, "It is okay young pup, but what are you doing here all alone?" Naruto said wanting to know why she was out on her own._

" _well you see I had just got done exterminating a small bandit camp nearby, by the way what's your name?" she asked. "oh so that is why I smelt blood earlier, and my name is Naruto Inutaisho what's yours pup?" he replied._

" _It's Hana...Hana Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan, in Konoha." was the now named Hana's answer. "Why were you sent out to exterminate the bandit camp in the first place?" Naruto asked out of curiosity, "well it was a c-rank mission given to me by the Hokage, why do you ask?" Hana asked obviously confused. "Well as you can see I am not from around here so you'll have to forgive me for asking, by the way do you think you can take me to this Hokage you speak of?" Naruto asked wishing to speak with the Hokage. "Sure I don't mind taking you to see the Hokage, Konoha isn't very far now just up ahead in fact." Hana had said. "Thank you Hana." Naruto replied in earnest. "No problem, come on boys its time to go." she replied back, the dogs did as they were bade, and followed her after Naruto had helped her to her feet, and onward to Konoha._

 _xxxxxxxTime Skipxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Naruto, Hana, and her ninken passed the large gate of Konoha, and headed to the Hokage tower in the center of the village, as they were walking to the tower Naruto noticed that the villagers were staring at him, and Hana as they walked through the crowds, the villagers were probably wondering why someone like him was walking with Hana to the Hokage tower mused Naruto. Soon enough they made it to the tower, and up the stairs to the Hokage's office, once inside Naruto observed everything in the office from the bookshelves to the portraits above the old man sitting behind the desk looking at them. While Naruto was observing his surroundings Hana was giving her report to the Hokage, once she was done the Hokage asked her who the man next to her was. "Thank you Hana for your report you're welcome to head on home to your mother." the Hokage said, "of course sir." Hana replied. "But before you go Hana can you tell who this young man is by any chance?" the Hokage asked, "His name is Naruto sir I kind of ran into him on my way back from my mission." she said in a sheepish manner of embarrassment. "Thank you Hana you can leave now." the Hokage said kindly. And with that said she, and her ninken left leaving only the Hokage, Naruto, and the hidden Anbu in the office. "Now then young man allow me to introduce myself I am Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage." Hiruzen said, "It's a pleasure meet you Hiruzen since you introduced yourself allow me to to do the same my name is Naruto Inutaisho, Great Dog Demon, and currently the Demon Lord of the Western Lands in my home dimension." Naruto replied curtiously. Taking in some satisfaction from the reactions of the people currently occupying the office. Hiruzen after getting over his shock cleared his throat to recompose himself. " Ahem, well now that was unexpected." Hiruzen said. "Sorry if my introduction was a bit to much for you." Naruto said. "Not at all just shocking is all." Hiruzen replied back. Naruto nodded in understanding, "So what can help you with Naruto?" Hiruzen asked curiously, "I was wondering if it is possible for me to join your village as a shinobi for the time being until my boredom is gone?" Naruto said, he then explained that since he became Lord of the Western Lands after his father's death two hundred years ago after saving Inuyasha his half brother, and human lover Izayoi from death at the hands of a human soldier by the name of Takemaru of Setsuna, receiving So'unga one of his father's three swords,to quelling any demonic or human uprising in his lands,to becoming bored of paper work. Of course Naruto also explained that demons of his caliber tend to grow bored if there is nothing to do. "Well I don't think it will hurt to let you join my shinobi ranks,curiously though how old are Naruto?" Hiruzen asked curiously. "I am one thousand- five hundred years old, almost two thousand years old." Naruto's reply yet again shocked the occupants in the office. After everyone in the office got over their shock, they spent the next few minutes talking things over afterwards Naruto received a headband to which he tied to his sash. Once that was done Hiruzen informed Naruto to get his shinobi license the following morning, to which he nodded his head to signify he heard, and left the office._

xxxxxxxxxxTime Skipxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _It has been a week since Naruto arrived in Konoha, and in that week Naruto saw many things that amused him no end, one being the little blonde haired brat that he ended up meeting after getting his shinobi license. 'What was the brats name again, Uzumaki I think... Naruto Uzumaki huh; heh what irony that we both share the same name.' Naruto thought to himself. The brat had decided to follow Naruto around all day after barging into Hiruzen's office when Hiruzen had approved of his license registration, and thought it would be a good idea to introduce him to the blonde, which ended with the brat taking loudly and firing off question after question. The second thing that amused Naruto was what happened the other day, Naruto decided to go for a walk around the training grounds which ended in Naruto stumbling onto two teens having a sparring match in one of the training grounds. 'Heh the looks on their faces was priceless when I walked onto their little sparring match without them even sensing me.' Naruto thought to himself with humor._

 _Xxxxxxmini flashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

" _You know if you two are not careful of your surroundings the both of you will end up dead before you even know what had hit you." Naruto's voice had startled the two teens from their spar, causing them to jump in fright, and fall onto their asses scrambling to locate what had disturbed them, eventually they spot Naruto standing at the edge of the forest surrounding the training ground. The two teens eventually calm down after the small scare, and stood up then suddenly they comically started yelling at Naruto for almost scaring the shit out of them. Naruto's response to the yelling was the upward turning of his lips in a small smile filled with humor, which urked the two to no end. After calming down the two teens ask Naruto who he was, he replied saying "My name is Naruto about the two of you what are your names?" "My name is Itachi Uchiha." "and mine is Shisui Uchiha." both Itachi, and Shisui said at the same time. "It's nice to meet the both of you." Naruto said._

 _Xxxxxxxmini flashback endxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _After that the three of them became friends after they got to know each other, every day they would meet up to train this would continue for a month until Shisui almost died in a fight with Danzo Shimura if not for the interference of Naruto who had caught he scent of blood coming from the training grounds closer to the Uchiha clan compound, Naruto arrived before Danzo could steal one of Shisui's eyes, he had caught Danzo's hand just as it was reaching for Shisui's right eye. Before Danzo could do anything Naruto had unsheathed So'unga faster than his eye could see had severed his arm from his body at the shoulder, then Naruto had kicked Danzo away from Shisui were he cried out in pain from both the severing of his arm, and the savage kick from the more experienced demon lord. Faster than anyone could see Naruto appeared before the injured Danzo, and used a technique created by his father, the technique used is called Crimson cutting claws, an attack with enough toxicity to melt an entire human. With Danzo taken care of Shisui had an easier time dealing with the Root ninjas, once they were all disposed of did Shisui only take the time to process that he was alive, and had both of his eyes. Once the events of the day settled Naruto had already sheathed So'unga, and approached Shisui to get the full story behind the attack on his person, and so Shisui explained that he was going to cast a powerful genjutsu known as Kotoamatsukami on the whole Uchiha clan aside from Itachi to prevent a civil war from breaking out, which in turn would have caused the fourth great ninja war to start. Shisui then went on to explain that Danzo wouldn't have allowed him to cast the said genjutsu, and would have protected Konoha his way instead of any other, Shisui also explained that Danzo wanted his Sharingan because of the special power it contained the Mangekyou Sharingan, and as they say the rest is history. After that a major event was prevented the wholesale slaughter of the Uchiha clan, both Naruto, and Shisui reported to Hiruzen, and told him what had happened naturally Hiruzen was angered at Danzo for his actions, but was grateful that the slaughter of the Uchiha clan was avoided. After the events with Uchiha clan passing everything was back to normal, Naruto would spend his time either training with Itachi, and Shisui, or with young Naruto Uzumaki, doing missions, or staying at the Inuzuka clan compound chatting away with Hana, and her mother Tsume about his life in his home dimension._

 _xxxxxxxxxxFlashback Endxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naruto had spent close to ten years in the ninja world, where it was only fifty-years that had passed in his home dimension, Naruto had gone on to take genin team seven comprised of twelve years old Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Yakumo Kurama. Naruto of course had help in the forms of Itachi, and Shisui Uchiha since Naruto didn't have chakra at the time. Since Naruto Uzumaki had Naruto in his life as a role model he decided to start dressing like the powerful dog demon, Naruto had taken the young Uzumaki to one of the ninja stores that serve ninja only, and had the owner who was also a blacksmith make a set of armor and clothing similar to his, he also bought the young Uzumaki a sword as well. Naruto also used a bit of his power to change the young Uzumaki's hair style and physical features just a bit nothing to drastic.( Naruto only changed chibi Naruto's hair style to his along with chibi's ears, facial structure, body structure. Gave chibi a supplement to grow his finger nails into claws, canine teeth as well into fangs.) (Sasuke's appearance is his part 1 outfit, Yakumo's appearance in clothes is a female version of Menma's outfit from the Naruto:road to ninja movie, with the addition of a skintight turtleneck shirt underneath the cloak.)

[ everything is basically canon with a few twists, i.e. Zabuza and Haku live, Orochimaru dies during the chunin exams, chibi Naruto is stronger than his canon self, same with Yakumo. Canon: from wave mission to fourth great ninja war except Naruto kills both Madara and Kaguya and takes their chakra for himself.]

Naruto sighed again, and decided then and there to put an end to the fight between his younger siblings, but he isn't going to do it alone, Naruto didn't just return to his home dimension alone , Itachi, Shisui, Hana, and her mother Tsume, and their ninken had decided to tag along to see the world Naruto lived in. "Alright you guys come on lets get this over with." Naruto said to his traveling companions as they walk out of the forest, "Enough! Both of you stop this non-sense now." a voice commanded booming over the clearing, one filled with authority what followed after the command was a red whip that had forced both Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha to dodge back from the sudden attack. Everyone from both groups looked to where the whip came from in the hopes that whoever had forced both Inuyasha , and Sesshomaru to stop fighting was friendly instead of a threat.

Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru both tensed and raised their respective blades ready to fight whoever had dared to interrupt them, when a figure emerged from the forest to their left did they truly feel fear for the first time in their long lives, when they caught sight of the figure coming closer did they see who had stopped them from fighting the figure was tall, taller than Sesshomaru by five inches at the very least as the figure continued to come closer did they see more of their features the figure was obviously male in terms of build, the man had silver hair like both half brothers the man also had golden orbs for eyes as well as armor similar to Sesshomaru but the man had spiked pauldrons on both shoulders with a parted pelt acting like a cape hanging from his shoulders, the man also had vambraces on both arms. The last thing they all noticed was the sword strapped to the mans back along with the aura he was releasing, the only person to recognize this man was Sesshomaru who had a slightly fearful expression his face as everyone else was ignorant to who was in front them. Sesshomaru swiftly sheathed Tokijin at his waist and started to slowly move towards Rin to protect her at a moments notice, Inuyasha on the other hand was on guard against the man in front of him with Tetsusaiga in a defensive position and was slowly moving towards his friends.

Naruto just looked on in silent approval in their actions, then he reigned in his demonic aura did he truly speak for the first in the last five minutes of walking towards his foolish younger brothers. " Now that I have your attention my foolish little brothers I think its time this farce of a fight ended." Naruto's response had shocked everyone in the clearing with the exception of his companions who had just walked out of the forest to see the expressions on the other peoples faces, was hilarious to the shinobi to which they started laughing at the shocked groups, Sesshomaru mistook their laughing as mockery towards his person to which he let loose a low growl from his throat in response at the laughing shinobi only to get a guttural almost primal snarl/growl from Naruto as a warning to know his place in his presence.

Everyone else was stunned for what just happened they had just witnessed Sesshomaru get scolded by this strange man claiming to be Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's elder brother. It had taken a few minutes for everyone to calm once they did only then did Sesshomaru speak, "when did you return from your investigation of the other dimension Naruto?" he said in an emotionless voice though if one listened they can hear a bit of concern in his voice, which Naruto had caught.

"Two hours ago Sesshomaru though with the temporal displacement of the dimensions its hard tell, I was a mile or two away and yet I could feel the two of you fighting each other like a couple of impudent pups, I am sorely disappointed in you two." Naruto had said looking at both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in disappointment. "You were supposed to look after Inuyasha while I was away Sesshomaru, and yet what do I find when I just got back; I find my younger brothers fighting over our father's fang." this statement had made Sesshomaru look away in shame not wanting to see the disappointment in his elder brothers eyes.

Again shocking everyone including his friends this time. Inuyasha couldn't take any more silence and shouted at Naruto, "Who the hell are you." breaking everyone out of their shock and back to reality. Naruto's response was " I am Naruto Inutaisho the first born son of Toga Inutaisho, and the current Lord of the Western lands.".

Once that was said Naruto walked towards Inuyasha when he noticed the bead necklace around his neck, faster than everyone including Sesshomaru could see, Naruto was in front of Inuyasha, and had taken a hold of the necklace examining the thing sensing a power emanating from it, and decided to go deeper to the source of the power, and what he had found was worrying the thing was suppressing his baby brother's power, and feeding off it, and if it continued any longer then Inuyasha's demonic blood would go on a rampage, and eventually consume him.

Naruto did something that shocked Inuyasha, and his friends he simply ripped the necklace from the half demon's neck, and flared his aura and demonic power completely destroying the parasitic necklace. Once that was over with Naruto reigned his power back into his body. Noticing the looks on every ones faces showed Naruto what they thought was impossible to do, he simply replied "The necklace was a parasite, it was leeching off of Inuyasha's demonic power in which it caused his blood to go into a fit of rage and blood-lust, if the necklace had stayed on him any further it would have driven him mad in so much blood-lust that it would have consumed him completely to were he would be a threat to both himself, and others around him." every one including both Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were shocked at the sudden revelation.

After getting over their shock Kagome was the first one to respond to Naruto's statement, " Wha, what do you mean it was leaching off of Inuyasha's demonic power I thought it was meant to keep him from killing me when he, and I first met?". When Naruto heard this he shot a questioning look at Inuyasha who in turn looked away, he then returned his attention back to Kagome who then shrunk back from his piercing gaze, Naruto decided it was best to move away from the current topic, and introduce his companions. " I think it is best we move on from this conversation; now I think it is time for my companions to introduce themselves.". Once Naruto was done speaking did everyone turn their attention to the people standing a couple feet away from them, Itachi seeing that they had everybody's attention decided to introduce himself first, " hello my name is Itachi Uchiha, and these are my companions Shisui Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka, and her daughter Hana Inuzuka." to which Shisui, and the others responded.

" Yo hows it going."

" Hello its nice to meet you all."

"Hi."

Seeing as they introduced themselves though Tsume's introduction was done with a cocky smirk, and a lazy wave of the hand, caused some of the others to sweat drop at the simple gesture. Naruto seeing everyone nod at the introductions decided to ask his younger siblings to introduce their companions, to which they complied starting with Sesshomaru who introduced the young girl beside him as Naruto already knows Jaken. " Since you already know Jaken, this is Rin a young human girl I had saved from death at the hands of a pack of wolf demons." said Sesshomaru. After he had introduced her Rin smiled, and waved her hand in a happy manner, once Sesshomaru was done Inuyasha decided to introduce his friends starting with Kagome who simply waved her hand nervously, then Sango who was going to say a friendly hello, but felt a hand rubbing her ass to which she rounded on the other male slapping him across the face muttering about perverted monks, the said perverted monk was introduced by the name of Miroku who thought it was a good idea to flirt with both Hana, and Tsume only to get a fist in the face by both women, Shippo the young fox demon was introduced last. Shippo's reaction was typically that of a kid on a sugar rush which was cute to Hana, and Tsume to extent.

Once the introductions was over Naruto decided to ask Sesshomaru what has been going on while he was away, to which he had responded that other than Inuyasha being stuck to a tree for fifty-years at the hands of a dead human priestess named Kikyo; they were at war with an evil half demon by the name of Naraku. Inuyasha responded that they were hunting for the Shikon Jewel shards after Kagome had shattered the Shikon Jewel just two days after their first meeting.

After he was caught up in recent events Naruto decided that they should all set up camp elsewhere so that Inuyasha could rest to regain most of his demonic power now that it is no longer being suppressed, and drained by the now destroyed bead necklace. Everyone agreed to do so especially Sesshomaru who knew to do as he was told, if Naruto said to set up camp somewhere else than you better do it, or you would suffer the consequences.

Sesshomaru had learned that lesson a long time ago, he had been young when he first disobeyed his elder brother; Naruto had told Sesshomaru stay inside the castle and not to go outside wandering around in the woods without either him, or their father when he isn't busy with paper work, or out patrolling the lands for rouge demons. Sesshomaru had decided it was good idea to disobey his elder brother, and had left the castle heading out to the woods, while exploring the woods Sesshomaru had accidentally ended up in a wild boars nest, and had stepped on a twig snapping it in half which had alerted the boars to his presence.

The boars after catching sight of Sesshomaru had gone into a frenzy to protect their young while also hoping to gore the young Dog Demon to death, so when he had caught sight of the boars charging he did the smart thing, and ran back the way he had come hoping to reach the castle, what he didn't know was that Naruto had found out that he had left the castle, and left to go find him. When Naruto had finally found Sesshomaru the boy was running from a small group of boars in fear, when Sesshomaru had caught sight of his brother he quickly ran to him knowing Naruto would protect him from the boars. In which Naruto had killed the boars with his version of their fathers whip technique, afterwards Naruto had brought Sesshomaru back to the castle where he proceeded to discipline him for disobeying him.

After coming out of his thoughts of the past Sesshomaru decided to start moving out of the clearing which in turn caused everyone else to start moving, what no one noticed was a wasp-like bug demon watching the confrontation, and was relaying everything back to its master.

Elsewhere.

" So Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha have an older brother, heh this could be interesting." a voice said with a hint of amusement, and interest. " Do you really think this could be interesting Naraku?" a females voice said off to the side somewhere in the barely lit room, "of course I do Kagura, what do you take me for a fool perhaps." said the now named Naraku to Kagura. " of course not." she said know her _master_ was anything but a fool. " Then perhaps you should go, and test them to see if this Naruto is a threat me, and my plans." Naraku suggested chuckling sinisterly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: please note that I am not very good with descriptions so please understand, not to mention I am in need of a beta reader.


End file.
